User talk:Rangersoul5
stop erasing everything U JUST ERASED THE ENTIRE ELI GOLDSWORTHY PAGE THAT SOME PEOPLE WORKED HARD ON ..LIKE WTH HOW COULD U? I THINK U SHOULD REPLACE IT BUT U SEEM TO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIS CHARECTER To be honest, i have the originals copied onto my notepad. Why should i put it back? If some of you sign up on my website i will ^.^ STOP FREAKNG ERASING EVERYTHING PEOPLE WORKED HARD ON THAT U JUST ERASED LIKE 7 SEASONS OF WORK FOR CLARES PAGE U R RUINING THE SITE SCREW OFF Yeah, it's my job, i ruined 3 websites already. What kind of shit job is that, you fat piece of shit? It's typical Drama. I thought you guys liked that :D U SHOULD PUT IT BACK BECAUSE PEOPLE WORKED HARD AND UR RUINING IT FOR ALL THE DEGRASSI FANS JUST BECAUSE U WANT PEOPLE TO SIGN UP FOR UR WEBSITE UR A JERK U KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is this like a comment box for my profile PUT MY PROFILE BACK YOU ASSHOLE! CHANGING LISTS AROUND ARE ONE THING. BUT WHEN YOU MESS SOMEONES PERSONAL THINGS LIKE MY PROFILE AND ELI'S PAGE, THATS JUST ANNOYING AND WRONG! SO EFF OFF t(-_-t) who is this Hahaha nice! Nice deleting/messing up character pages! haha:) Seriously people need to get the sticks out of their asses and take a joke! It's fun pissing people off:) Brown.eyed.girl 04:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) lol lol Shut up. First of all, I am not a hypocrite. IDIOTS like YOU, keep changing everything and frankly, it's really really stupid and everyone is getting tired of your bullshit. Stop annoying everyone. get the hell out of here! No one likes you! Bye! Stupid Ass THE PEOPLE WHO TROLL HERE ARE SMART YOU WHACKO!!!!!!!!! there are at least 5 of them hidden in proxys and shit. and they have more than 1 acc u assfuck. fucknut so stop blaming me u prick. Shut up People are just trying to change it back on how it was and yes people worked hard so whats your problem! I love you... just kidding no I don't. you're fucking annoying as hell. did you know that? i'm working on getting you banned, you fucktard. and it is you. YOUR EDITS SHOW UP ON HISTORY PAGES, DO YOU REALIZE THAT? Dumbass. you didn't listen to what i said. IT'S NOT ME. IT'S OTHER PEOPLE. NOOB! Jusst freaking stop Thats why everyone is against u!@ Would i really.... Just leave myself uncovered like that, no shit i know my name shows up, apparantly most of you DON'T realize that. It's not just me, i'm just the 'dummy'. don't even try to lie, sweetheart. kthx. You'll see soon enough. ^.^ By saying that you're admitting you have no idea what you're talking about. You do realize this, don't you? hey, bro. post a picture of yourself with a timestamp. so we can see what you look like. because you're obviously a huge badass with a hopping social life, ruining a wiki-formatted site that ANYONE can edit. you're clearly a FANTASTIC hacker. By .... Saying that, you clearly are mad. Sarcasm, nice. So my job here is done? I made you mad? What is the point? Check my website, there's some real hacks there. You do realize if i "hacked" this website, the whole "wiki" would be involved, then i'd go to jail. You can't "hack" a website, just like that. At least i can't, i can spam it, possibly crash it, make it slower, but "hack" no, not really. Good luck on your quest to stop the trolls. By .... Saying that, you clearly are mad. Sarcasm, nice. So my job here is done? I made you mad? What is the point? Check my website, there's some real hacks there. You do realize if i "hacked" this website, the whole "wiki" would be involved, then i'd go to jail. You can't "hack" a website, just like that. At least i can't, i can spam it, possibly crash it, make it slower, but "hack" no, not really. Good luck on your quest to stop the trolls. -- No, no I'm not mad, per se. And I saw your website, you call those hacks? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You have a lot to learn, darling. But... I am curious... are you an Anon by any chance...? You do realize. This was a scam, i phished your info off the web. And i got some more website hits. Oh and, there's more "hacks" to come. "Hacks", could mean PSP hacks, as well. -- LULZ. Then what's my information, sweetie? And it was a good idea for hits, yeah, I'll give you that. PSP? The handheld game console? You're a total bamf. You never answered my question, by the way. Are you an Anon or not? wtf Seriously, who is this? Is it this 12 year old girl who claimed to be a "hacker"? -- The last editor is at the bottom of the page, lovely. And if you phished my info like you said you did, you should have no problem figuring out who I am. :) But like I said, you could always take a gander at the bottom of the page and then find out who I am. And no... I don't think so. Because I never claimed to be a hacker, and I'm not 12. (Hackers should never admit that they're hackers, by the way. That is never a good move.) Now... on to the million dollar question, ARE YOU AN ANON? uh Why would i tell you that? Well, Because it's a simple yes or no question. The way I see it, there are three scenarios: The first scenario is that you don't answer the question. You play it off as if you want to be "secretive" about it, or try to make yourself look all high and mighty, when in reality, you actually haven't the slightest idea of what an "Anon" is, or rather ''who ''Anon is. But, for some reason, you would never admit your ignorance. The second scenario is that you simply admit that you have no idea what I'm talking about when I say the word "Anon." I, for one, go on with my life, and leave you be, only to return to your profile page for a few lulz because, well, let's admit it, the stuff people are posting all over your userpage is pretty damn amusing. And the third scenario is that you say YES or you say NO. Either way, I won't bug you anymore (unless you want me too). But, depending on my answer, you will or will not remain in my thoughts for a brief period of time. Now, sir, which scenario do you pick? Jalenae 08:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) (So you know who I am) -- Oh, and, I'm still waiting for my info. Let's start off easy - what's my name? And I don't mean my username. Can you please stop changing everything for the worse? Including my about me page...that really wasn't funny. Just immature. Please stop? No.... If i was i'd do better things. Okay, thank you. NOW TELL ME MAH INFO! I mean you said you phished it... just let me know if you phished it RIGHT! please? Jalenae 05:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC)